earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddhism
What is Buddhism? Look in our world. Global warming, Tibet's glorious mountains being shaved of it's snow, evil Irish people killing fellow humans. How has the world come to this? The world has come to killing each other? Quickly like a candle flame or slowly like a mountain, even the most strongest things move, change. They have no truly permanent essence. This is not our way. The goal of Buddhism is a state of lasting, unconditional happiness known as enlightenment. Buddhism inspires us to take responsibility for our own lives problems and doing, without moralizing, by understanding cause and effect (karma). Karma happens, to even the Dalai Lama, and even to Buddha. Through Buddhist meditation, we can think and reflect on our doings to enhance our views globally. We also eventually grow compassion. Enlightenment is the goal, the end game. All positive qualities — especially joy, fearlessness, and compassion — are now soon to be perfected. Here, our awareness is all-encompassing, and not limited in any way. With no confusion or disturbance in our minds, we benefit others spontaneously and effortlessly Buddhist Rules 4 NOBLE TRUTHS DUHKHA You must understand that everything in life is craving and suffering. SAMUDAYA Understand that suffering is coming from you wanting things. Example - I want a god set, and when you get it you want something else NIRODHA When you reach Nirodha, so when you reach this you create Karma which makes sure all good and poor actions have a reaction. MAGGA There is a pathway into doing something. The 8 pathways is the fourth nobal truth. THE EIGHT FOLD PATH Finding the right way to this life to reach Nirodha enlightenment. # Right Understanding - To understand the four noble truths. # Right Thought - Control your mind, to have determination # Right Speech - No slandering, gossiping, as it makes bad karma # Right Action - Non-conduct, unless a threat to Tibet or Buddhism # Right Livelihood - Be in no profession that would bring harm to others. # Right Effort - Be aware and eliminate negative thoughts # Right Mindfulness - Be aware of your states, feelings # Right Concentration - Find the right truths, right feelings, the right Nirodha. 3 JEWELS OF BUDDHISM I take refuge in my Buddha I take refuge in my Dharma I take refuge in my Religious Community Other rules * Do not eat the sacred animal, beef, and the evil animal, pork * Pigs are the sin, if you see a sin you must kill them * If you find any illegal objects you must put into the holy water '' * ''Any attempted to grief the holy land of Tibet will be crushed with force * If you are a city leader you are encouraged create (a) temple(s) Buddhist Stories One day, a man named SgtVester came to become Buddhist. We welcomed him, with all his might, and we official made him our 5th follower. To get out of the water he touched the ice and removed some of the ice from the holy water. It was gone; for as we knew forever. Buddha sentenced him to hell until he could repair the doings. But, after meditation Buddha pardon SgtVester's mistake and as he walked onto the ice it repaired itself, and he did not have frost walker. One day, a man named Mathsminer came and wished to become Buddhist. He came and griefed the holy lake, stealing its holy ice. When I came, it was instantly removed and reformed to its highest glory. Soon after, as a result of a sentence to hell, Mathsminer created karma and soon that karma came back to him. He was murdered by fireworks, and stolen of all his gear. After his loss of Karma he was sentenced out of hell. One day, a man named Memberry came to Tibet from his home in Brazil to become Buddhist. He submerged himself completely into the holy lake, going down to 2 hearts. He did not emerge from the holy lake until all his vows were recited and he was a Buddhist. Even though a normal story would end here with the person drowning, the Buddha's meditation power protected him from the water and he was able to breathe and to speak. Enemies of Buddha Zaney_Ghost & Midknightcurse - robbing the Buddha Buddha's Life Buddha was born and bred in a poor family and after birth his mother and father died at childbirth. He went off at the age of 3 to search for a city where he can have his personal enclosure, and he found Taipei. Taipei was a poor city, with a Pagoda following an unknown faith that he had in the back of his mind. At the age of 29 he started travelling over the seas to China he saw suffering houses, people starving to death and this changed Buddha's mind. He found out people becomes old, weary and weak. Hearing whimpers as a man is close to death, he told him, that after lives people carry what that did in their previous life and take this to his next life to see how noble his life will be. He found a note from his father saying that he will either become a great leader or a great teacher. And he realized his father was alive and a king of a powerful kingdom, he stayed and lived out his doings from his previous life. He would stay this way for a long time. After finding out he had a son, he would meditate under a grape tree, where he met a seeker, a man who does not wimpier or wither. He decided to leave the night, to leave his child, until he found out what he was really looking for. He changed into poorer clothes, cut his hair and waited to find what was the real meanings of life. He spent a year with two elderly masters, who helped him clear his mind and calm his mind, but he knew he didn't find what he was looking for. He met five other men, all about his age, and those too were looking for an answer. One was pushing his body to the limits, one was setting his mind free for greater things, one desires comfort and warmth, one loves to talk, one desires to sleep and the Buddha said he desired food. Buddha starved himself for many years, and all he knew that he was close to death, and he suddenly understood. But then he found what he was looking for was in a memory. He remembers when all were celebrating, he would see men sweating so much, cut up insects, people getting whipped. He saw suffering and death. This memory made him feel peace, and felt that he did not need to suffer himself any more. He went under a grape tree, and decided he would not go until he reached full enlightenment, and he sees people trying to tempt him, stop him from doing this. He would keeping going until he saw his inner demons, death, poor, devil and nightmares. For 49 days he would stay here until he felt full enlightenment. But then, when it ended, the earth spoke to him. He saw hundreds of past lives, what he had done in past life and how it influenced the next, with no escape from birth, death and rebirth, and no escape from the 3 poisons, hate, greed and stupidity that made the wheel spin. He found that even if your life is hard or easy, you cant escape death. Suddenly what he found, that he did not feel at death, then death had no power. To avoid suffering, is to free yourself from suffering or ending, and to give and receive. He found enlightenment. He would create and run to the Tibet, where he lives now, sharing his story.Category:Religion